the Women of New Elizabeth
by HermesCouncellor
Summary: its in the noise of the men of New Elizabeth, but it can;t be true what they plan to do can it? I don't want to give too much away so just read! :)


**THIS IS MY FIRST ****_CHAOS WALKING _****FIC SO I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! I WON'T SAY MUCH TO GIVE THE PLOT AWAY BUT IT COULD BE KINDA SAD :(**

* * *

**[ELEANOR] **

Is it true? What they're saying, what the men of this town plan to do? Can it really be true? could the men we have spent the last ten years attempting to find the perfect place to settle on New World with really do this, what they say they will? It's in their noise, but can it be true. So many of them seem so decent, like those two farmers, Ben and Cillian, good friends of mrs Hewitt, they really helped her out with her young son Todd after her husband died in the Spackle war, would they take part?

bit then there are other men, like David Prentiss. The men follow him, can't they see he's mad, can't they read it in his noise? Then there's Aaron the preacher, also pretty mad, he started the thought in all the men's heads, he started all this nonsense, cuz that's all it is ain't it. Nonsense. Cuz the men off New Elizabeth would never do that would they?

but what if they were following Prentiss, would they then? Yes. He has a high standing in New Elizabeth, and he was one of the top military men when it came to beating the Spackle. the question should be more like would they not? It was in their noise, what they planned to do, they were attempting to cover it up, but, as good as they get at hiding stuff in their noise we women get better at reading it. They struggle to hide much from us.

At first we didn't believe they would actually do it, just another idea from Aaron that would pass in a week or so. Bit we under estimated how a rumour like that catch the attention of battle hardened men looking for a new fight. Not all the men agree with the idea, some vow to fight when the moment comes, others disagree with the idea bit are afraid that they will be killed if they fought or they don't think it will actually happen.

Last week mayor Elizabeth began to organise escape parties, to get away incase it does happen. I and many other women stayed behind, cuz we don't think it will happen, cuz it won't, will it? The atmosphere in the town has been more hostile lately, more people are leaving next Monday, I'm thinking of going with them, a lot of women are going, we don't feel safe no more, cuz we don't know of its gonna happen, will it? Will the men really do it? None of us know but we don't feel safe, not safe at all.

Because this is how the women of New Elizabeth live now, not knowing. Is it true that the men will do it? Would they really do that? War makes monsters of men, but would they really do it?

Cuz I am Eleanor Ore, I live on New World in the settlement of New Elizabeth and I am more afraid than I have ever been. Because the men plan to kill the women, and there gonna do it, we are sure they will do it. We are all afraid.

* * *

I stand in the middle of New Elizabeth's town square. All the men are indoors, just the women are out. The town is deathly silent, it's weird now, after 10 years, without the ROAR of the noise across the town, strange yet pleasent. But I have a feeling that the silence means something bad will be happening, the silent prayers of the soldiers before a battle, the deep breath before the plunge, the quiet before the storm. I had a feeling, a feeling somthing bad was gonna happen. Then it bagan,

quietly at first,

the quiet noise of just a few men,

_kill, kill, kill _

then more joined

_kill, KILL, KILL!_

then more joined

_now? It it now? Is the time right? **YES**_

within minutes most of the men in the town had joined the chant

**_KILL, KILL, KILL!_**

All of a sudden mayor Elizabeth came running out of a house, she bagan to shout something but it could not be heared over the men chanting,

_**KILL, KILL, KILL!**_

heads turned to face the mayor, they heard the mayor shout, but, like me they couldn't hear her words over the noise chanting.

she opened her mouth to speak again bit before she could make a sound a gunshot was fired. She fell forward onto to road, there was a bit of blood on her back, but not much. People don't bleed when they die, their heart stops and the blood stops flowing.

all over New Elizabeth woman ran into houses. I heard more gunshots in the distance and I heard the screams of women as they were hit. My brain was screaming at me to run but I was rooted to the spot, incapable of moving, just staring. The mayor is dead, she lies on the ground of the main road of New Elizabeth, lying at the feet of David Prentiss, and he is smiling. Smiling. He looks up at me and raises his gun, excitement and anticipation in his noise. Finally I see the full extent of his plans, I gasp at the horrors involved in it. Then,

oh and then,

(why is he doing this?)

(why kill us all?)

then the world ends

(it ends, and all goes black)

with a gunshot

(doomsday has come to the Eden we came to on New World)

and the bullet pierces by lung, I fall to the ground, my lung feels like its on fire and my chest explodes in a burst of pain. I can't breathe and I feel blood on my hand as I attempt staunch my wound.

this is it

this is my end

(and the pain is unbearable)

everything goes black

(I AM THE CIRCLE AND THE CIRCLE IS ME)

and for the last time the noise of the men of New Elizabeth comes through loud and clear.

**I AM THE CIRCLE AND THE CIRCLE IS ME**

and I die

* * *

**SO HOW WAS IT? IF ANY OF IT IS NOT ACCURATE THEN TELL ME AND I WILL CHANGE IT BECAUSE I AM CURRENTLY ONLY HALF WAY THROUGH MONSTERS OF MEN SO I COULD BE WRONG IN PLACES.**

**PLEASE REVEIW AND FAVOURITE!**

**HermesCouncellor xx**


End file.
